


Dossier Gold

by LadyMab



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMab/pseuds/LadyMab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman joins SuperWholock, alongside Ivy Collins, a young lady friend of these super heroes against an ancient threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dossier Gold

Ivy Collins was looking at the window of her apartment, calm and impassive when she heard a voice behind her.

\- Ivy Collins, missed me?

\- Doctor?! How...

\- I'm no sure. The TARDIS located you and brought me to this place... which it's horrible! When you has lost your sense of beauty?

\- When were you lost your sense of danger?

\- I also think you're lovely, Collins.

He gives her that lovely smile that always enchants her, and hold her tight.

\- I'm curious to know why the TARDIS brought you to Gotham...

\- Let's go to the Gotham Hall, I have a friend there who must have this information.

\- Doctor! I am delighted to see you!

\- Hello Mandy. I wonder why I am in Gotham City.


End file.
